RxTools
rxTools is set of tools used for custom firmware installation and homebrew development on the Nintendo 3DS family of handheld systems. It was created by Roxas75 and released on the GBATemp forums on February 28, 2015. Shortly after the rxTools 2.6 release, Roxas75 announced his retirement from the rxTools project and has passed on the development of rxTools to the PastaCFW Team. rxTools Utilities Some of the tools that are included in rxTools are: * rxMode, free 3DS custom firmware * CTR Titles Decryption * Title Keys Decryption * Xorpad Generation * NAND Dumping * NAND Partitions Decryption/Injection * NAND FAT16 Xorpad Generation * System Titles Dumping * NAND Files Dumping/Injecting, for various hacks/mods System Requirements * System ** Nintendo 3DS/3DSXL *** Firmware Version: 4.x - 9.2 ** Nintendo 2DS *** Firmware Version: 6.x - 9.2 ** Nintendo N3DS/N3DSXL * 3DS Internet Browser * Internet Connection * SD Card * Optional: Cubic Ninja 3DS Cartridge * Optional: Nintendo 3DS Compatible DS (R4) Flashcart or Gateway Blue Cart Installation tutorial You can find the most up-to-date installation manual here. Old 3DS/2DS users emuNAND Setup # Switch off the 3DS and mount the SD card in your computer. Open the 'Nintendo 3DS' folder, open the folder inside it, then open again the one inside that one. You should see the 'extdata' folder. Create another one inside the folder containing 'extdata' and rename it 'dbs'. If it already exists, '''and there is two files ('titles.db' and 'import.db') '''you do not need to do anything. If they don't exist, you need to create them from an empty file. # Download the latest version of Gateway Ultra and put the 'Launcher.dat' file in the root of the SD card. # Put the SD card in the 3DS and boot it. Go into System - Data management - Software. It'll ask you to reset or repair the Software management information on the SD card, allow it to do so. Don't do it if you already had those files. # Open the web browser and go to http://go.gateway-3ds.com/. # Navigate to 'Backup System Nand' and select it. When it finishes, switch off the 3DS and put the SD back in the computer, then backup all of the contents, especially the 'Nintendo 3DS' folder and the 'Nand.bin' file. The latter is your Nand backup, so keep it safe. # Boot up the 3DS again and go to http://go.gateway-3ds.com/ again. Navigate to 'Format emuNAND' and wait it to finish. # Turn of the 3DS and restore the SD card backup. Gateway Users: * The emuNAND created with Gateway will work fine on rxTools. Cubic Ninja Users: # Do as before until point #5. # Install Ninjhax following the site's instructions (install Ninjhax 1, the second version will not work). # Download FBI CIA Installer and put the 3ds folder and FBI.cia in the root of the SD card. # Setup Pasta CFW following the instructions on the website. Download latest .zip and put the 3ds folder in the SD card. # Insert Cubic Ninja and start Ninjhax. Open Pasta CFW. # Once into Pasta, open Ninjhax again and start FBI. Select 'FBI.cia' and make sure that in the top screen it says 'destination: SD' and 'mode: Install CIA'. It will install FBI in your Sysnand. # Start Gateway Launcher and format emuNAND. Now you can restore the SD backup, except for Nand.bin. Download # Download rxTools and Python 2.7. # Put 'rxtools' folder in the SD card. # Run 'cdn_firm.py' in the 'Tools' folder. # Put the generated 'firmware.bin' in the 'rxtools/sys' folder on the SD card. # Get 'slot0x25KeyX.bin' (from Google, in a certain YouTube video description) and put it in the root of tehe SD card. Updating rxTools: * Delete the 'rxtools' folder from the SD card, then follow steps 2-5 above. Ninjhax Users: * Copy the 'rxtools' folder in the 'ninjhax' folder along with your other homebrew applications. Launching rxTools * Through the web browser. Go to this link every time you want to start it: https://dukesrg.github.io/?rxTools/sys/code.bin . * Through Cubic Ninja: As every homebrew, start Ninjhax and select 'rxTools'. * Through MSET: If you installed it, go into System Settings - Other Settings - Profile - Nintendo DS Profile. Links * GBATemp Release/Support Thread * rxTools Installation Thread * rxTools Twitter Account Category:RxTools Category:Custom Firmware